Fierce Flights
by NebulaHeroine
Summary: Law is a pilot and gets a new job at the Sunny Go airlines. Things don't go as smoothly as he wanted them to, however. Especially not when the other pilots are crazy, the flight attendants crazier and the passengers scared shitless. /Law and Strawhats fic! opreversebang project! ZoSan, UsoKaya, Frobin/


**Hiya!**

 **This is my contribution for the opreversebang project! I worked together with the adorable, amazing and awesome Louise, who has drawn the most perfect artwork! I will put a link to the art on my profile so you can check it out!**

 **WARNING: People will be ooc. (im so sorry about this)**

 **~Enjoy~**

* * *

Ah, sweet morning melodies. Birds singing cheerfully, the coffee machine making comforting chug noises and a lonely car passing by the block of flats… Even if Law wasn't particularly fond of mornings or morning melodies, this morning was unusually tranquil.

Perhaps it was the pale, warm sun outside, that painted the entire city with a nice light. Or perhaps it was the blue, endless sky that looked so overwhelmingly clean and smooth that you kind of wanted to brush your cheek against it. Deep inside, Law still knew that it was neither the sky nor the sun that was alluring to him, even if both were nice. No, today it was the fact that he had gotten rid of his former, annoying asshole boss.

Knowing that he never would have to see his boss's irritating face ever again, Law quickly drank his usual cup of coffee in one go. Today would be a good day. He had briefly met all of his new co-workers at the Sunny Go airlines and had gotten a rather nice vibe of the interesting-looking people. Of course, he hadn't had much time and had merely greeted them, but all of them had seemed rather okay. Better than the coworkers at his old job. _Ugh, his old job…_

After a cup of coffee and a banana for breakfast, Law gathered everything he would need for his flight. He would be flying to a tropical destination and would be staying there for a few days until he would fly another group of people back home. Therefore, he had packed a small bag of the most essential things he would need.

Finally, he left his apartment, rather optimistic about everything for once. Unfortunately, he would not stay very optimistic very long.

X

Okay, so maybe, there was a small chance that his first impression of is cabin crew had been slightly inaccurate. Last time he had met the flight attendants Zoro, Sanji and Robin, all three of them had seemed like respectable, friendly coworkers that Law wouldn't need to kill because of irritation. Right now, however, it seemed that they weren't as respectable as he had thought.

"So, have you heard what the committee has been saying lately?" Sanji, the blond, slim man asked Zoro. He had been bickering with the greenhead ever since Law had arrived. Right now they all were waiting for the other flight captain, Franky, to arrive.

"That you're an asshole and don't deserve the title?" Zoro guessed.

There was some kind of weird title the two flight attendants desperately were after. From what Law had been able to understand, there was a small contest among the attendants and the most helpful attendant would win a title and a price. Of course, it was understandable that the two men wanted the title, but the fact that they childishly had to fight over it was ridiculous.

"Haha, very funny", Sanji replied sarcastically. Law awkwardly eyed Robin, the third flight attendant, who fondly smiled at the two men nagging about a title. "In fact, they've been saying that there is a very good chance that I'll be the Best Flight Attendant of the Year. So, it isn't going well for you, sucker."

"Who cares? I can still impress them during this flight…" Zoro muttered angrily, partly believing Sanji's words, partly refusing to believe Sanji's words.

"Yea, yea, whatever you say", Sanji smirked. "Ah, a two-week vacation at a luxurious hotel for two does sound tempting…" uttering it dreamingly, Sanji obviously dreamed about the price they would win.

"Who will you bring along if you win?" Robin asked. Law had decided that she seemed rather sane. The only exception was her unnecessarily grotesque and brutal jokes – but then again, Law had the same kind of humor.

"Well that would of course be either you or Nami-chwan!" Sanji exclaimed happily, swooning over the graceful Robin. This made Zoro click his tongue in anger and he turned his face away from Sanji. To Law it looked as if the greenhead was a bit jealous.

"Oh so you wouldn't be bringing your dear Zoro along?" the raven-haired woman wanted to confirm playfully. She let her pink lips curl into a mysterious smile as she tried to look as innocent and friendly as possible.

"Zoro?" Sanji asked. "Hah! Why on earth would I be bringing Zoro along? He's just a stupid, annoying moss-head who steals the blankets during the night."

"How do you know that Zoro steals the blankets during the night?" now the malice in Robin's smile was starting to show and her friendly smile turned more and more amused. She wanted to create even more ruckus and Law wondered why. The earlier fighting had been bad enough already.

"Wha- Well- I just", the blond man awkwardly stuttered a few words but didn't seem to manage to form any proper sentences. Okay, Law understood Robin a bit better now. Sanji's reaction was priceless. "Well he just seems like a guy who would do that!"

"Well you totally seem like a guy who kicks people in your sleep", Zoro hissed back, recalling a few times when Sanji had kicked him in the stomach in his sleep. This made Sanji's usual pale skin a few shades redder and Law decided that he had heard enough. He didn't want to know how far these two could take this argument…

"You totally seem like a guy who comes immediately during sex and never lasts long enough to please your partner", Sanji growled back, face red as a tomato. This time it was the greenhead's turn to turn a few shades redder as well and Law just wanted to disappear from the scene while Robin giggled fondly.

"And you seem like someone who makes unnecessarily loud noises and-"

"Thank you, we don't need to know more about this", Law chipped in before any more embarrassing, way-too-intimate details could be shared. Law had naturally noticed some kind of odd tension between the two males from the beginning but hadn't still been prepared for awkward, sexual details to be shared.

"Oh yea, new guy was here", Zoro blurted out as if Law hadn't been standing there with them all along.

Jesus Christ… Why were his coworkers acting like this? Okay, maybe Law was being a bit too hasty with judging them. Maybe Zoro and Sanji had a completely different fight going on in their private lives and therefore were fighting about silly things like titles and sleeping habits. Robin did seem quite alright after all. Law was just being too judgmental. He should at least try to give them another chance. They were probably nice people.

Just when Sanji seemed like he wanted to apologize for his earlier behavior, a new voice was heard. It echoed loudly and Law felt how a small headache already was itching its way into his forehead. He could only expect the worst when he heard the voice screaming 'SUPER' in the loudest way possible.

"I assume that you are Franky", Law said as a tall, wide, blue-haired man with ridiculous shades had arrived before him. The man had completely forgotten to introduce himself since he immediately had started chatting with the only female flight attendant present.

"Oh! New guy! Yea I'm Franky!" the blue-haired man happily shook Law's hand and grinned excitedly. "Super to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too", desperately trying to be somewhat collected, Law tried not to send any of the odd individuals surrounding him nasty glares. He knew that his glares were a bad habit and people had pointed it out several times before. Therefore, he was trying his best not to scare people with his cold-hearted glares right away. He would save them for later, if these people would bother him too much.

Naturally, Law had expected them to walk to the plane since the boarding would begin soon. Instead, they stayed there, chatting merrily with each other. Franky and Robin seemed to have a lot of things to speak about while Zoro and Sanji angrily were muttering something to each other. Law couldn't quite hear what the two men were bickering about this time, but was quite content with not knowing either.

Law awkwardly tried to chip in their conversations, trying to remind them that they actually didn't have time for some cheerful chitchatting. The plane couldn't fly without them and people would get upset if the plane wouldn't leave in time. But the two duos seemed completely occupied with chatting with each other and Law had absolutely no chance. They didn't listen to him at all.

Just when a bad, pounding headache was starting to form in his forehead and he started to plan genocide, Franky spoke up.

"We should be going or we'll be super late!" he said, putting a ridiculous amount of emphasis on the word super.

"Yes I've been trying to tell you that", Law pointed out but was once again ignored as his coworkers walked off to the gate.

Oh god, these people would still be the death of him…

X

The actual flight wasn't very terrible. In fact, it was rather enjoyable and Law almost felt like he could give his new coworkers another chance. Franky was calmer and had let Law speak to the passengers, even if he had chipped in with some 'super!':s here and there. It had naturally irritated Law a bit, especially since he had tried to act polite and collected. He wondered what the passengers thought of the captains when one of them constantly shouted 'super!' while the other was talking.

Otherwise, things were going relatively well. Law didn't exactly know what Zoro and Sanji were up to, but couldn't hear any screaming, so he assumed that everything was going well. The seatbelt light had just been switched off and the attendants would soon be serving drinks for everyone. A while later food would be handed out.

Law watched the clouds outside and remembered why he had become a pilot in first place. It was neither the odd coworkers nor the incredibly strange bosses that had motivated him. And even if the fact that he got to see a lot of places was nice too, it hadn't been that either. It had been the feeling of freedom, swishing through air and clouds and seeing nothing but emptiness. It was the feeling of no responsibilities while still knowing that everyone relied on your capabilities as a pilot. He was respected while he was able to relax.

For now, the dark-haired man decided that he would enjoy the silence and the view. Franky was currently busy with something completely else while Law made sure that everything was in its place. It was nice that the blue-haired man wasn't chatting with Law, since the tanned man doubted that he would be capable of listening to meaningless blabbering for very long. He was already quite disappointed in his new coworkers as it was.

Unfortunately, Law's tranquil wouldn't last for very long this time either.

X

The war was on.

Sanji was never going to let Zoro win, ever. No. The title would be his and he would make sure of it. During the entire year, Sanji had always been polite, kind and friendly to all customers, regardless of situation. Admittedly, there still were a few situations where he had been a bit… hm… _ungracious_. But those situations had been mere exceptions than anything else. Sanji wasn't actually like that.

The thing with Zoro was that he didn't do anything wrong. He never did anything wrong. But he wasn't exceptionally kind or nice either. He was just quiet and flashed some grins every now and then. He was the type that some misinterpreted as rude while some regarded him as honest and straight-forward. Most people didn't dislike him and therefore he usually got positive feedback. And as much as Sanji disliked it, the positive feedbacks were from ladies.

It annoyed Sanji. It annoyed him both because the ladies had a weak spot for Zoro and not him and also because Zoro wasn't supposed to be grinning to them like that while knowing how it made them feel. Stupid Zoro only tried to make Sanji jealous. Well, it would never work. Sanji was never jealous. Besides, he was currently busy winning the competition so he didn't have time for dumb things like jealousies.

Sanji took care of one half of the aisle while serving drinks. Then they would switch and he would be serving food for the other half of the aisle. Robin would make sure to gather trash and fix practical things like food and allergy lists. She would also ask people if they wanted to order anything from the Sunny Go airlines catalog.

Serving drinks was easy. Sanji politely asked them whether they wanted a glass of water or blueberry juice for free, or if they wanted to pay for some other drink. But then, when he overheard a conversation between a pale woman and a long-nosed man, he got a brilliant, quite cruel, idea.

"Have you always been afraid of flying?" the woman asked the long-nosed man, smiling gently.

"Yea, it's something I've suffered with since I was a kid", the long-nosed guy smiled too, obviously trying to relax in the plane. It surely wasn't easy, with the loud engine constantly reminding him where he was. Not even if he closed his eyes and plugged his ears with music could he completely relax. "But I've gotten better at controlling it now."

"That's great!" the woman exclaimed smiling at Sanji, who by now had arrived by her. She sat closest to the aisle, the long-nosed guy sat in the middle and an elderly woman sat by the window and read a book. "Ah, I'd like to have a glass of water, please." The polite sentence immediately caused Sanji to smile.

"Yes, of course. Are you sure you don't want anything else?" he asked as he gave her a bottle of water along with a plastic cup. "We have delicious blueberry juice for free as well."

"No thank you, this is fine", as polite as ever, the pale women tried to open the bottle but didn't manage to. Therefore the long-nosed guy next to her opened it with slightly shaky hands. Sanji would feel bad to make his fear even worse. "Thank you."

"And you, sir?" Sanji asked, smiling kindly at the scared man in the middle.

"Well, I could taste on the blueberry juice", he replied with an uncertain voice. To this, Sanji replied with a friendly smile while he searched for a bottle of blueberry juice.

"You have no reason to worry, sir", Sanji said cheerfully, giving the long-nosed guy a meaningful look. "Our captains are skilled, even if one of them is crazy and the other a newbie. And we _usually_ don't have technical problems even if that has happened a few times this week. Everything will go fine, I assure you. If not, we only have the ocean beneath us and our landing won't be… hm… as pernicious as landing on rock hard ground."

The poor man had visibly paled by the end of Sanji's creepily kind tone and as he accepted the blueberry juice the blond attendant handed over, his hands shook and trembled uncomfortably. Meanwhile, the pale woman next to him gave him worried glances. Flashing yet another friendly smile, Sanji served the elderly woman and then moved on.

Just as predicted, a few minutes later, the man with his flight-phobia was panicking. He wasn't breathing calmly and was shaking even more than before. The kind, pale woman next to him desperately tried to calm him. But Sanji knew that it now was his time to shine. He would use his skills in psychology to calm the panicking man and seem like a hero in everyone's eyes.

"Sir, listen to me", Sanji spoke calmly. The scared man turned to him but wasn't calming down at all.

Sanji started to speak of the incredibly low probability of the plane crashing. He calmly explained how the plane worked and why it was rather impossible that an accident was to happen. He also made sure to mention how Law had done several difficult flights before and had never failed – not even when it had been storming. Of course, these kinds of facts calmed the man down.

Soon, the man calmed down and drank a sip of his blueberry juice to calm down even more. Sanji even offered a few cubes of sugar to ease the shock but the man declined. Of course, the blond flight attendant didn't fail to notice how people gave him admiring looks and how the pale woman gave him a grateful smile. But a while later the same woman was glaring at him. She of course remembered how Sanji had scared him first. Well, it had been done for a good cause.

Now Sanji only would have to wait for the positive feedback and the price and title he would win. He would never let Zoro beat him – ever.

X

Stupid Sanji had had a show of his own. Zoro had naturally noticed how he purposefully had scared one of the passengers to later be able to show off his skill to calm people – which he only head learnt due to a stupid course he had taken to beat Zoro. But, Zoro would not let Sanji beat him that easily, oh no.

The thing was that Zoro also had happened to overhear an interesting piece of information. The pale woman next to the man with flight-phobia had happened to mention that she had a really nasty allergy for peanuts. Zoro knew that there would be some peanuts in the muffin the passengers got for dessert and that there would be some kind of pie for the people with allergies.

Not only Sanji had taken stupid courses to win this competition. Zoro had taken one about allergies and now knew exactly what to do if someone got a really nasty reaction. He knew how to save the day and carried shots with him just in case someone was to have a reaction. The problem lay mostly in the fact that no one ever got any allergic reactions since Robin always made sure to have spotless lists. But, what if there still was to happen a little _accident?_

A few minutes passed until Zoro carefully walked down the aisle and served everyone their boxes of food. People asked for food without ham, fish, potatoes and tomatoes. Some wanted some more drinks while others were content with a cup of coffee or tea.

Eventually, Zoro reached the pale, young woman who cheerfully chatted with the long-nosed man again. They seemed to have a lot in common and Zoro nearly felt bad when he interrupted them. The greenhead wasn't like Sanji, who smiled in an overly friendly way. Instead, Zoro was himself – straight-forward.

"Here's your meal", he gave the woman a faint grin as he made sure that there lay a muffin with peanuts on the tray. He had exchanged it with the piece of pie. He would give it to someone else.

"Thank you", she smiled kindly. "This muffin doesn't have peanuts right? I'm allergic you see."

"According to the lists, there are no peanuts in the muffins", Zoro said, smiling to the young man and giving him his meal.

"I see, that's nice", the woman smiled again and continued chatting with the man next to her as soon as Zoro had left.

It took her a while to start eating the muffin. She started with the small salad and continued with the main meal until she took a small pause. During that time, she chatted with the man and drank some water. At some point, Zoro even got irritated due to waiting for her to eat it so long. But then she finally took a big bite of it and only moments later her face turned a few shades redder.

"Are you alright?" the long-nosed man asked as Zoro swiftly walked up to the pale woman.

By now, her breaths sounded painful as she coughed and desperately tried to get any air through her swollen throat.

"It seems that she's having an anaphylatic shock", Zoro stated calmly. "Don't worry; I always carry an epinephrine pen with me just in case."

He quickly pulled up the hem of her skirt a little and pressed the syringe into the side of her thigh. Quickly, he gave her a reliever, which she started to breathe through to enlarge her swollen bronchus. A while later he gave her a few cortisone tablets that had been diluted in water in beforehand. Then, after a few minutes, the symptoms were fading and she calmed down.

"I'm terribly sorry mam", Zoro apologized kindly. "There shouldn't have been any peanuts in the muffins."

"Obviously there were", the long-nosed guy said as he tried to take care of the pale woman. "Are you alright?"

"Yea", her voice was a bit hoarse but otherwise she seemed fine. "This flight has been terrible hasn't it?"

"Indeed", the long-nosed man said but Zoro was happy that he had been able to impress all the passengers by saving a life, even if he had risked it in first place.

He would never lose to Sanji.

X

So far, everything had been rather peaceful. The only exception had been some rustle with some passengers, but the problems had been dealt with before Law had been forced to take an insight into the situation. Franky had calmed down too and their chitchat was for once professional, distant and slightly cold – just like Law liked it.

But then – _oh lord._

Law had no idea what he had done to deserve this. Why did the gods hate him? What had he ever done so tremendously wrong that they all decided to punish him one after one? He was only a respectable citizen who tried to lead a normal, respectable life! He even occasionally greeted his neighbors!

It all started when they suddenly got a signal from a plane nearby. At first, Law didn't think much of it; it was probably another plane on its way to the same airport. They would have a bit trouble landing since they were so close to each other but it wouldn't be terribly difficult at all.

Then, he got a call from the plane. Of course he got a bit worried, especially since calls usually indicated some kinds of emergencies. He was already a bit nervous when he answered the call.

"Plane 25OU41, Sunny Go airlines", Law said calmly into the microphone as Franky next to him also seemed a tad perplexed.

"Yo, new guy! Franky!" a rather happy, shrill voice said. "Race us!"

Law was completely quiet for a long while as he didn't seem to comprehend what the voice on the other end was saying. Outside in the aisle, the passengers wondered why the captain was talking again – Law failed to notice how he had managed to press the button that redirected his voice to the speakers in the plane as well.

"Race you?" Law wanted to confirm.

"Race us! Aren't you heading to the Alabasta airport?!" the voice sounded restless.

"Yes we are but… a race would be utterly dangerous", Law explained calmly. Was the person in question actually a pilot or had they let a child into the cockpit? What the fuck was going on?

Then, next to their plane another Sunny Go airlines plane emerged from a big, white cloud. Since when had the plane gotten that close!? If Law squinted with his eyes a little, he could discern a boyish guy sitting in the cockpit, eyes focused on Franky and Law in the cockpit. The guy pointed to his eyes using a backward V sign. Then he pointed at Law and Franky, grinning excitedly while miming: It's on bitch.

"Luffy!" Franky said into the microphone. "Man I'm super glad to see you!"

"Me too Franky!" Luffy said happily.

Meanwhile, every passenger sat completely stiff and silent upon hearing the awkward discussion between the pilots. When one of the passengers eventually noticed the plane horrifyingly close to theirs, some of them started panicking – especially the man with flight-phobia.

"Never mind that! We aren't going to race! Your plane is too close to ours! Get away!" Law demanded angrily. Right now he would be ready to kill someone. This flight company was way too much for him.

"Oh afraid to lose are we?" Luffy said teasingly. "If you lose you'll be my slave during our stay in Alabasta."

"The new guy is super boring", Franky said, giving Law a disappointed glance. "I thought you were a good pilot."

"I _am_ a good pilot! That's why I won't risk everyone's lives for a stupid race!" Law hissed angrily still unaware of the fact that their entire conversation was heard by everyone in the plane. "Just stop this madness and get away from our plane!"

"Franky, you take over", Luffy ordered as he glared at Law from his cockpit. Law groaned.

"Seriously, how the fuck did you pass aviation school?! You guys are ma-"

Law was cut off by Franky who pushed him aside to take over completely. He started to control the plane and made a sharp turn. Law panicked. This could end them all. Were these people out of their minds? How on earth had they passed the tests? How on earth were they captains? This was not normal for fuck's sake!

"Holy fuck don't make me stab you", Law groaned as he got up and pushed Franky away. "Stop taking over this plane! We can't do this! This is crazy!"

"Who cares?! We've done this before and no one died!" Luffy said.

"Yea, just relax things will be super!" Franky said as he tried to push Law away again.

"Oh no you won't", Law said as he noticed what Franky was trying to do.

This went on for a while. They fought and pushed each other aside. They inactivated each other's half of the cockpit only to reactivate them over and over again, all while Luffy got more and more restless and the plane did more and more drastic turns.

After a while, when Law was ready to jump off the plane and give up on life, Robin walked into the cockpit and calmed Franky down.

"The passengers are scared shitless", she smiled calmly. "So it would be nice if you stopped this race and made a smooth landing. You can race him next time, when the new guy isn't around."

"What?! So this is _my_ fault?!" Law exclaimed in disbelief as Franky calmed down. Robin ignored Law as she bent down to the microphone.

"There won't be any race Luffy", she said calmly. She sounded a bit disappointed, as if she had been looking forwards to a nice, life-threatening situation where they all could have ended up dead.

"Aww man", Luffy whined. "Well, if Robin says so it can't be helped… But next time I'll slay you! And new guy, you'll now be my slave in Alabasta!"

"No I won't!" Law said but the conversation was cut off before he was able to scold Luffy anymore. He sighed loudly, satisfied that the immediate danger was over. "Thank you, Nico-ya."

"No problem", as calm and odd as ever, Robin flashed them a strangely friendly smile as Franky pouted over the fact that there hadn't been any super race. Robin was just on her way out of the cockpit when she seemed to remember something and turned around. "Oh, and Mr. Pilot – the speakers were on so everyone heard your earlier conversation. Just saying."

Law mentally sank into his seat as his face got scarlet red. Then he angrily turned off the speakers and wanted to die as quickly as possible.

X

"Oh lord, I will never fly with this company again", Kaya said silently to Usopp who sat next to her. The two of them had befriended each other during their flight to Alabasta.

"Me neither", Usopp replied. "The flight attendants are crazy and the pilots are crazier."

"I still can't believe the blond guy purposefully scared you so you'd have a panic attack", Kaya shook her head. She looked at her pale forearms and wondered exactly how red her face had been earlier.

"Are you sure he did it on purpose?" Usopp asked gently.

"Yes. He knew what he was doing", Kaya sighed. "And later they will be sending out questionnaires about how skilled the flight attendants are. I guess he did it to get good feedback in those questionnaires, since uninvolved people only noticed him calming you down…"

"That does sound quite plausible", Usopp had to admit. He had gotten another panic attack when the plane had started to turn here and there and the pilots had been challenged to a race by the lunatic pilot in the other plane. "And I think the guy who served us food also knew there were peanuts in the muffins…"

"Yea me too", Kaya sighed again, tired of having to sigh all the time. She had heard that the Sunny Go airlines were a nice, dependable company that took good care of their customers. She had obviously heard wrong. "Well… Good thing we're finally landing."

"Agreed", the long-nosed guy said. "At least I met you."

"Oh, should I take that as some kind of invitation?" Kaya smiled. They had subtly flirted a little every now and then but neither of them had taken it very seriously yet.

"Only if you want to come to my private villa with eight thousand servants and have dinner", Usopp smirked confidently while he turned into an insecure mess on the inside.

"Eight thousand servants sound a bit too much… But a normal restaurant with good company like you sounds cozy", Kaya giggled, already happier about the whole flight. "At which hotel are you staying at?"

"Hotel Zuhra", Usopp replied. He had completely forgotten to ask her that.

"Really? I'm staying at Samer, a few blocks away!" she said happily.

"Awesome! That means we'll be able to see each other easily!"

"Then it's decided. I'll give you my phone number so you can call me and we can work out the details."

"Sounds great."

Not every flight with the Sunny Go airlines was perfect, but at least people got dates.

X

The past few days had been complete disasters and Law was slowly losing faith in humanity.

He had landed the plane gracefully a few days back and had then settled down in one of the cheaper hotels in town where all the Sunny Go members were staying at. He had taken a long nap to calm down and make his stress levels go down and had eventually restored a bit of his faith in humanity.

Afterwards, he had taken a long shower and gone eating. He had enjoyed a delicious meal and drunken nice wine. He had naturally avoided the others since he had at the time gotten enough of them. When his dinner had been eaten and the bill had been paid, he had walked back to the hotel, read a good book and fallen into a good, dreamless sleep.

Then hell had begun.

Already the next morning, he had woken up because of someone calling him over and over again. It had been Luffy, the crazy captain. Law had of course hung up on him and had turned off the phone. A while later the guy had showed up by his door. He had refused to leave until Law had opened the door. The asshole had then proceeded to shoot him with a water pistol and Law had been ready to strangle him. Unfortunately, he had run away.

After that, Luffy had been playing pranks on him almost every day until he eventually had started calling them best friends. Now the young-looking man was constantly following him everywhere with his stupid straw hat on his head.

First Luffy had pushed Law into the pool and then he had stolen the keys to his hotel room. Of course he had put sun lotion on Law when he had fallen asleep in the sun, drawing a pic of a dick on his back, creating obvious tan lines. He had found an octopus in the ocean and had put it on Law's head. Law had been forced to endure a lot of pain.

But then, eventually, Luffy had decided that Law had become his best friend. Law didn't understand _why_ he had been chosen to be Luffy's best friend, but it had happened nevertheless. In the beginning it had been a nice alternation since the pranks got less cruel and Luffy stopped bothering him on purpose. But then Luffy couldn't leave him alone and didn't leave when Law asked him to. It seemed like the guy was too clueless and thought that Law enjoyed his company a lot.

But Luffy was not the only problem Law had for the time being. Next to his hotel room was Sanji's hotel room. It wouldn't have been a bother if not Zoro had been there every night. The couple was loud – Law was sure that the entire corridor was able to keep track on their sex life. It was even more awkward since the duo refused to admit that they had something going on.

Thanks to the loud moans and whimpers next doors, Law didn't catch a lot of sleep and was instead forced to lay in his bed awkwardly listening to a couple loudly making love on the other side of the wall.

Franky and Robin were both rather nice and okay as long as Law didn't spend too much time with them. He couldn't stand Franky's way of constantly shouting 'super' or Robin's way to smile creepily.

The final drop had been when Luffy one night had followed Law to his hotel room and had refused to leave when Law had asked him to. The younger man had decided that the two of them should have had a slumber party. The slumber party ended unwell with Luffy sleeping on top of Law in the small bed and Law desperately trying to push the other one away. Luffy had had one hell of a death grip the entire night.

That was why Law now called his beloved Cora-san, almost breaking into tears.

"Law! How was your flight? How is Alabasta? I'm so proud of you! Have you been eating well?" Cora was always like this when Law called him but it didn't bother the dark-haired man for once.

"Yes, yes, yes…" Law sighed demonstratively. Hearing Cora's voice made him terribly homesick. "I've just lost faith in everything."

"Huh what's wrong? You sound so tired… Wait… Did uncle Doffy give you another weird call?!" Cora asked obviously ready to pay his big brother a little visit. It was true that Doffy's calls usually exhausted Law a lot, but this time the source of his constant migraine was something else.

"No… My coworkers are all just crazy", Law sighed again. He wanted to hide under the blanket in the bed forever. The worst part was that he had to fly back home with the same crew again…

"Crazy? What happened?"

Law then proceeded to explain everything, his voice monotone and tired. Cora just cursed them and told Law to keep his head high – things would get better, he promised. Unfortunately, Law had major trouble believing Cora's words.

"Cora-san", Law said in the middle of their conversation.

"Yes?"

"I think I'll quit being a pilot", he said supplied.

"What?! Then what will you work as? How will you get money? What about your dream to fly around the world?" Cora seemed shocked at the other end of the line but Law couldn't care less. He had given up on flying for now.

"Well… I can always marry someone rich or something."

"…Who are you thinking of marrying?"

"No one in particular."

"If you even think of marrying that obnoxious, rich kid that moved into the house next to mine, I will kill you", Cora said. He really hated his new neighbor who had decided to completely renovate the nice house that had been there before and had turned it into a big, luxurious villa.

"What? That obnoxious, rich kid has, like, I don't know, _five_ cars and has asked me on a date every time I've been over at your place."

"Trafalgar Lawrence, you are _not_ marrying that obnoxious, rich kid-"

"Relax!" Law was quiet for a while until he continued. "That kid is just a candidate."

"Law!"


End file.
